


还不快摸（贺红）

by GDZTY



Category: 19 - Fandom
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDZTY/pseuds/GDZTY
Summary: 不是车，高中纯情男生罢了





	还不快摸（贺红）

“莫仔。”贺天懒洋洋地拖着音调，倒坐在椅子上，单手撑住脸，胳膊肘抵着莫关山的桌面。

“干嘛？”内心警报大响，莫关山后仰远离了贺天几分。

“我想摸摸你的头。”

“滚蛋。”贺天获得冷酷无情毫不犹豫的拒绝。

“哦……”贺天无奈地耸肩，转身坐好。

就、就这样？已经暗自炸起一身毛，准备迎接贺天各种无聊幼稚反击的莫关山一愣，盯着贺天的背影，困惑地眨了眨眼。

上课铃打断了他的沉思，数学老师走进教室，把怀里一叠卷子分发下去。

雪白的卷子一排一排向后传递，掂在手里的重量也越来越轻。崭新的纸张滑过少年修长的指尖，轻巧地落在莫关山桌子上，像片雪花落在枝头，将不堪重负的树枝压断。

靠。暗骂一句，将多余卷子丢在寸头桌上，莫关山假模假式地拿起笔，低着头，余光却瞟着身前人的背影。

这人总是不好好穿上校服，只套了件黑色短袖，汗液浸湿了一小片，贴在脊柱上。少年人超于常人的生长速度让他的背脊像一把绷紧的弓，紧实的肌肉填充其中，肩膀宽阔，宽松的衣物竟然被撑得有些小。

莫关山突然发觉这是他第一次这么长时间看到贺天的背影，往常这人总是分秒必争地转过来骚扰他，就算是老师背过去写板书的几秒钟也不放过。

但是这次没有。

他只是普普通通地把卷子递过来，没有眼神交流，全程盯着卷子。

难道他生气了？不是，他有什么好生气的？老子的头老子说了算，凭什么他想摸我就得给摸。

笔在手里烦躁地转了几圈，眼前不知所谓的数学符号化作扰人清净的小飞虫，吵得莫关山心烦意乱。

抬眼一扫，老师正站在第一排的优等生身边低声讲着什么，其余人都埋着头，笔尖沙沙作响。

像是下了某个决心，莫关山手一抛，塑料笔壳和地板撞击的声音在安静的教室里有些刺耳，但没人注意理会这平凡日常的声响。

但这声音离贺天太近，来源又是他后方，他扭头去看。

一颗浅珊瑚色的毛茸茸脑袋撞进他视线，脑袋的主人正皱着眉，凶巴巴地看向他：“还不快摸。” 

 

————  
贺天：这道题出的有点水平啊  
贺天：！！！  
贺天：莫仔太可爱了他怎么可以这么可爱￥……%##


End file.
